


Man in uniform

by Selene210



Series: Yizhan real life celeb AU [4]
Category: YiZhan, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Handcuffs, Lovers, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Oh Dear, Phone Sex, Porn Without Plot, Pure Smut, Soulmates, This is unholy, Top Wang Yi Bo/Bottom Xiao Zhan, Uniform Kink, horny Xiao Zhan, policeman Yibo, unbeta’d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24496600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selene210/pseuds/Selene210
Summary: Yibo in a policeman outfit. Xiao Zhan is horny. Sexy times ensue. That’s it that’s the fic.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Series: Yizhan real life celeb AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788622
Comments: 18
Kudos: 304





	Man in uniform

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoy!

Xiao Zhan was horny. Frustratingly so.

The matter began as usual, with Wang Yibo, the mere sight of the gorgeous man sometimes enough to ignite a fire in the base of Xiao Zhan’s stomach. The problem was, this time it wasn’t even in person that he saw the younger! It was all those stupid, sexy, photos of Yibo at an event for his new drama, his shoulders ridiculously broad, chest deliciously filling out that black shirt and his cropped hairstyle making him look handsome and mature and fucking sexy. 

And don’t even get Xiao Zhan started on the police man costume!

He hasn’t seen the younger in nearly four weeks, their schedules too contrasting to meet in person. They called and texted whenever they could but Xiao Zhan was missing his boyfriend, wanting his warm body cradling him close at night. 

The building frustration and arousal had surmounted to this, Xiao Zhan sprawled naked flat on his back on his bed, one hand desperately fisting his aching dick and the other flicking and pinching at his nipples. Beside him on the bed was his phone, displaying the photos of Yibo which had gotten him so worked up so quickly. 

He tugged at his erection, whining pitifully when he just couldn’t seem to find the right rhythm, the right action to curb the wave of arousal threatening to overtake his body. 

Suddenly feeling empty inside, he shifted with difficulty onto his front, where he grabbed a bottle of lube from where it was hidden under the pillow and slicked up his fingers with trembling hands. 

The first push of one digit into his hole had him biting back a gasp, and after moving it around a bit and loosening up his inner walls he quickly slipped in a second. The intrusion stretched, but Xiao Zhan was too horny to care, just wanting to rid himself of this burning flame igniting every limb of his body so he could relax at last and sleep, hopefully dreaming of his boyfriend.

He rocked his hips back and forth, alternating between grinding his dick on the bed and fucking himself back on his fingers, every jab to his prostate causing him to keen into the mattress.

The sudden sound of his phone ringing cut through the lewd noises of squelching and moaning, and Xiao Zhan turned with slightly teary eyes to see Yibo’s name on caller ID. 

With the hand not currently buried in his ass, he accepted the call, and a second later Yibo’s deep voice echoed through the speaker excitedly  
“Zhan-ge!”

“Mmff..ugh..Yi..Yibo” Xiao Zhan could only moan in reply as he added in another finger, the sound of his boyfriends voice (despite the innocence of its greeting) a turn on in itself.

He heard Yibo inhale sharply, before cursing in what sounded like korean, and suddenly the slight background noise from his side faded away, replaced instead with Yibo’s now heavy breathing. 

“Are you touching yourself ge?” Yibo’s voice was low with the thrum of arousal, deep and throaty, and it sent shivers up Xiao Zhan’s spine. He rocked himself back more vigorously on his fingers, searching for the sensitive bundle of nerves as he moaned out in reply

“Yi..Yibo ah!- need you~ Saw you in your p..police outfit, ugh, and you l..looked so good” As he spoke Xiao Zhan’s thrusting increased in tempo, until the sound of his fingers moving wetly in and out of his hole accompanied by his gasps and whimpers filled the air. Yibo’s low groan acknowledged that the lewd noises were more than apparent on his side too. 

“Fuck, Zhan-ge” a rustling in the background alerted Xiao Zhan’s dazed mind to the fact that Yibo too was probably touching himself to the sounds of Xiao Zhan’s pleasure. 

“You’re so hot ge, fuck, the things I would do to you if you were here” Yibo’s voice was a low growl, and despite knowing his ass would pay the price later, Xiao Zhan decided to tease Yibo a little.  
“What would you do to me _Yibo_ ~”

Now, Xiao Zhan was a smart man, both academically and socially. He knew how to speak, how to present himself publicly. He was a man full of charm and stunning smiles and a benevolent nature, an omnipresent love. But Yibo- Yibo was passion and fire and life. Whilst Xiao Zhan was vibrant in the way a soft morning sunrise is, incandescent in its simplicity, it’s ability to make you feel at peace, Yibo was vibrant in the way a burning sunset was, descending over the horizon of the ocean. He was burning in his brightness, colours warm and brilliant and alive, the way he loved a testament to these beautiful colours. He loved fully and completely and with every fibre of his being, his adoration stretching out like the horizon in every direction, a constant reminder that he was there and would continue to be there, everyday, for forever. 

Xiao Zhan loved him, so much he thought he could die from it sometimes. 

Yibo’s gravelly voice brought him out from his devotion induced haze, as he growled out

“Fuck ge, if I was there, I’d take you apart so slowly- I’d eat you out until you were shaking, I’d kiss every inch of your skin, worship you like the heavenly being you are. I’d finger you, slowly at first, then faster- until you were screaming with four of my fingers buried in your ass. And then I’d fuck you, hard and quick like you like it, I’d spin you around so I could watch your beautiful face as you fall apart. I’d mark you, so people know we belong together, I’d suck your nipples till they’re red and aching. I’d make love to you, make you feel so good, and when you come I’d fill you up with my seed, and hold you so tight- I’d never let you go sweetheart.”

Xiao Zhan came, with a high whining groan, his orgasm rushing over him and leaving him bathing in the afterglow. The sounds on Yibo’s end sped up until a low growl announced that the younger, too, had released. 

Xiao Zhan was sleepy now, pleasantly satisfied, and moved to grab the phone as he removed the dirty blanket on which he’s spent, placing it in the laundry. Curling up under the duvet, Yibo’s deep timbre resonated through the phone  
“Wow, ge. That was...wow”  
Xiao Zhan chuckled, similarly pleased with how the evening had gone.  
“I didn’t realise my costume would have such an effect on you, ge” Yibo sounded wondrous, proud in his discovery “ maybe I can try and get the costume of the set, fuck you in it”  
Xiao Zhan felt himself jolt slightly at the suggestion, interested in it, before saying as a joke  
“Yeah, maybe you can use your handcuffs on me di”  
There was a sharp inhale then silence on Yibo’s side as the younger clearly acknowledged the off hand remark. Xiao Zhan grew worried by the silence, knowing the younger enough to understand what it meant.  
“I was just joking, no need to take it seriously!” He protested, half desperately.  
“Mmh” was the only reply before “I’m sorry ge, I have to go now, they’re calling me” Yibo hung up, and Xiao Zhan could only drop his head back on the pillow in despair, certain the younger would make good on his suggestion.

He wasn’t a criminal!! Why did he have to be put in handcuffs!

It was a week later when they finally had the opportunity to meet in person.  
Yibo had texted him a short  
“My place tonight ge?” Complete with an extensive range of emojis, including several winky faces, eggplants and peaches. Xiao Zhan chuckled at the youngers antics, before texting out a quick  
“See you later bo-di❤️”  
then placing his phone down and returning to the photoshoot.

Yibo’s apartment smelt, as always, achingly familiar and comforting, the scent of his expensive cologne permeating the air. The lights were out when he entered, and he fumbled briefly before switching them on- and then nearly shat himself he jumped so hard.

There, sat in the dark in the middle of the couch like some crappy horror movie, was Wang Yibo.

Xiao Zhan had to take a moment to regain control of his heart rate, and only once he’d lifted from his spot slumped against the wall did he acknowledge what the younger was wearing. 

His mouth went dry. 

Yibo was leant, back smirking, decked out in full policeman attire, complete with the hat placed by his side on the couch and handcuffs dangling clinkily off his belt. Xiao Zhan raked his eyes up every inch of that lean physique, admiring the long, slender legs, the muscled torso and finely corded arms. 

Fuck, Yibo was going to be the death of him one day. 

“Ive heard you’ve been a bad boy, Mr Xiao Zhan” despite the situation, Xiao Zhan burst out in laughter at Yibo’s attempted sexy talk. The man in question looked disgruntled at his reaction, and in a quick move stood up and strode over to him, backing him up against the wall.

(Seriously, what was it with Yibo and pining him against walls? Not that he was complaining- he loved it- but the younger clearly had a preference for immobilising him)

Having Yibo’s concentrated stare and warm breath near his face so suddenly, Xiao Zhan felt his grin slip from his face, his lips parting as he breathed more heavily. 

Yibo leant forwards and brushed his lips across the line of his jaw, his heated mouth sending little shocks through Xiao Zhan’s body every time it made contact with his skin. Yibo moved down his neck, tongue darting out occasionally to taste his skin, before that sinful mouth descended on the junction between his neck and shoulder, pushing away the collar of his shirt slightly, and bit down-hard. 

Xiao Zhan gasped and felt his knees buckle, supported quickly by Yibo’s arms coming up to cage around him as that mouth lathed at his skin. Luckily it was in a not easily visible area, but Xiao Zhan had definitely noticed his boyfriends increased propensity for marking him, despite the nature of their careers making it difficult to display their passions so obviously. 

One of Yibo’s ridiculously large hands came up to unbutton his shirt, fingers long and dexterous as they moved downwards. The other hand moved to cradle his waist before sliding down, thumbing at his hip and then cupping his ass in one of those large palms. He squeezed gently as his mouth moved, sucking a gentle trail down his chest before enveloping a nipple. Xiao Zhan’s head fell back in pleasure, and he arched up into the touch. 

Moaning lowly, he reached out to tangle his hands in Yibo’s now shorter hair. The man never stopped licking, sucking and biting at his nipples, alternating between the two as a nimble fingers twisted and pinched the one not in his mouth. 

Lifting up a thigh, Xiao Zhan pressed at the bulge between Yibo’s legs, and with a low growl Yibo quickly ground down on his leg, sending fissions of heat up Xiao Zhan’s spine.  
“Let me blow you?” He whispered in the youngers ear, and with a groan Yibo quickly agreed. 

Xiao Zhan dropped to his knees and mouthed at the erection straining the fabric of Yibo’s trousers. A sharp inhale of breath above made him smirk, determined to at least tease his boyfriend a little before the inevitable ass wrecking later.  
“You look so good like this, bo-di, in your policeman uniform, makes me all hot under the collar”  
As he spoke Xiao Zhan undid Yibo’s belt and zipper, palming lightly at the front of his underwear before reaching in to take out his dick.  
It sprung free, hard and bouncing, and Xiao Zhan had to muffle a snicker as he jested  
“Someone’s happy to see me, huh?” And before Yibo could complain he was taking too long, reached forward and engulfed the hot length.  
It was times like this that Xiao Zhan was glad for his lack of a gag reflex, as it allowed him to go down nearly halfway on his boyfriend, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked before sliding back to circle his tongue around the head and dip into the silt.  
Yibo’s length was impressively large, and Xiao Zhan used his hands on that which could not fit in his mouth, twisting and pumping as he knew the younger liked. 

Drawing back, he released Yibo’s dick with a small pop, glancing up to meet the mans gaze, the younger’s eyes almost completely dark with desire. Thumbing at the silt and lightly digging his nail in, he reached forward to kitten lick at the precum building, making a pleased hum in the back of his throat before he deep throated the younger once more. 

Yibo’s hands suddenly came to grasp his hair, pulling him back off his dick. Xiao Zhan tried to whine in protest before a plundering mouth immediately landed on his own, lips parting automatically as Yibo’s tongue licked in, sweeping around, tasting everything, tasting himself (and oh how that turned Xiao Zhan on) in Xiao Zhan’s mouth.

Strong hands suddenly came to grasp at his thighs, lifting them up around an equally strong waist, and Xiao Zhan jumped, feeling Yibo catch him securely as he began walking them towards the bedroom, still kissing furiously. Somehow, even with their height difference they made it work. Along the way Xiao Zhan’s shirt was deposited on the floor, as well as Yibo’s blazer in one of the many instances where Yibo stopped and just pressed him against the nearest surface in order to lick further into his mouth. 

They arrived at Yibo’s room, and the younger almost threw him onto the bed as Xiao Zhan landed with a soft giggle, bouncing slightly.  
“So impatient Yib- mmph “ Yibo reconnected their lips, draping himself almost completely over Xiao Zhan as their hips rocked together. Yibo pushed him down into bed until all Xiao Zhan could feel was his hot body burning a fire into every inch of him.

Suddenly, the weight was gone, and Xiao Zhan opened his eyes slowly in surprise as to where the younger had gone before he felt the cool kiss of metal on his wrists than a clink as something locked into place. 

Handcuffs. Yibo had actually put him in handcuffs. 

The younger looked immensely pleased with this development, eyes tracing a path along his exposed upper body, lingering at his kiss bitten red nipples, before dragging down to his achingly hard erection tenting his trousers. 

Yibo pounced forward, quickly undoing his trousers and pulling them off along with his underwear to leave him splayed out naked on the bed. The sound of a bottle cap opening was his only warning before one long, thick finger was pushing into him. 

Xiao Zhan keened, arching his back at the intrusion as Yibo expertly, as only a devoted lover could, found his prostate and jabbed.  
“AHHH!” His cry reverberated off the walls, and Yibo slipped in another finger whilst he was lost in pleasure. Immediately, he started scissoring his fingers, massaging at Xiao Zhan’s inner walls and loosening him up. 

The addition of a third finger, quickly followed by a fourth, caused stars to dance across Xiao Zhan’s vision, and Yibo thrusted harshly, the slip and slide of his fingers in and out of Xiao Zhan creating an erotic squelching sound. 

“Yi..yibo- please!!” Xiao Zhan could only beg.  
“Please what, baby? What do you need?” Yibo’s voice was taught with his fraying hold on his self control, but he still managed to make Xiao Zhan whine at his words.  
“ I need you, Yibo! I need you to fuck me! Just please-ah!- fuck m..me!”  
Yibo growled loudly, removing his fingers and pushing down his pants enough that his dick could stand free without any obstruction. A large hand slicked up the equally large length as Xiao Zhan stretched out on the bed as much as the handcuffs allowed, shamelessly spreading his legs. 

Yibo’s eyes darkened even more at the site if his glistening, abused hole, and without a word of warning he pounced forward. One large hand came up to pin his handcuffed wrists down to the bed, as the other grasped under his thigh, lifting it up and exposing him even more. 

The push of that cockhead through his first ring of muscles had him biting his lip to avoid screaming in pleasure. Inch by torturous inch, Yibo slid in until he bottomed out, hips resting flush against Xiao Zhan’s ass. Always considerate, even in the middle of making love, Yibo gives Xiao Zhan several long moments to adjust to the fullness before he starts moving, just breathing together and feeling the rise and fall of each other’s bodies. 

Yibo pulls his hips slowly backwards, Xiao Zhan’s wet heat clinging onto him like it doesn’t want him leave, before driving back in quickly. From there the younger builds a quick tempo of deep penetrating thrusts, his movements only growing more erratic and uncontrolled as time goes on.

Xiao Zhan is helpless to do anything but moan, his arms throughly restrained by Yibo and the younger pounds into him with reckless abandon, every thrust hitting his prostate dead on as that hot length drags it’s way through his walls, as if trying to carve a place for itself deep inside Xiao Zhan.

Suddenly Yibo’s slipping out, and hands are grasping Xiao Zhan behind the back and under his ass as Yibo lifts him in an impressive display of strength, sitting back on his haunches and dropping Xiao Zhan straight onto his cock and immediately thrusting again.

Xiao Zhan mewls, arms looped over Yibo’s neck holding their bodies close and head tipping back in a blatant invitation which the younger quickly accepts, a hot mouth attaching to his neck. The sight of the younger in that police uniform just elevates his feelings of arousal, and he thinks they might need to explore this uniform kink a bit more.

Yibo’s hands are like steel clamps on his hips, lifting and dropping him in a fast pace onto his length and Xiao Zhan feels like with every thrust he can feel the younger even further inside him.

He whimpers, a silent plea for Yibo to kiss him, and of course his boyfriend understands, head lifting from where it was sucking hickies on his neck to collide with his mouth, biting and sucking. Their tongues collide lewdly, battling together, and saliva drips down Xiao Zhan’s chin from the force of the kiss.

Yibo moves a hand to his aching dick, and it only takes one tug combined with a perfectly aimed jab at his prostate and Xiao Zhan is gone, cum shooting between their tightly pressed bodies in white ribbons, even painting the underside of Xiao Zhan’s jaw, which Yibo quickly licks off. Two more thrusts and then Yibo is releasing inside Xiao Zhan, the warm feeling filling him sending tingling shockwaves through his already oversensitised nerves. 

They stay there, bodies tightly pressed with Xiao Zhan straddling Yibo’s lap and the younger still buried deep inside him, for what feels like hours.

Eventually though, Yibo unhooks Xiao Zhan’s arms from around his neck and gently lifting him off his softening dick, the sensation of cum spilling out his hole making him whimper before Yibo quickly soothes him with soft kisses. 

He feels the younger lay him on the bed, and the familiar delicate drag of the towels they now always keep in the bedroom cleaning his skin. Xiao Zhan zones out, blissful in his orgasm as Yibo diligently wipes him down and cleans his insides. 

A low curse breaks him out of his peaceful haze and he raises his head questioningly at the younger, who faces him with a sheepish expression.

“Slight problem ge” Yibo clears his throat, evidently nervous of Xiao Zhan’s response to his next words  
“ I can’t find the keys for the hand cuffs”

........

“WANG YIBOOOO!!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure porn oh dear I need help.  
> Wang Yibo in a policeman uniform is dangerous lol


End file.
